This present invention can involve it's symmetrical die cut design to be laid out as a pre-punched plate with a die-cut knife board, that perforates or cuts the edges so that a user can punch out the bird toy from a single flat paper sheet themselves and assemble.
Other additional die cutting options of present invention include cutting the symmetrical die cut toy shapes out completely at a professional printer, liberating the toy shape from the flat printing sheet before it reaches it's intended audience. The paper bird toys are shipped and delivered to intended audience in a already assembled state including blank units. Bird units can include pre-printed customized messages or blank units with instructions on how to decorate the paper bird toys with supplies provided in the purchased package such as pens, glitter, feathers, and stickers.
This paper bird toy is made from renewable resources such as recycled paper or other composted products depending on the region of construction. The overall effect is the paper birds being produced locally out of local compost materials, which supports the “green” value of this present toy invention.